Mai vs Katara PRIZE ZUKO! Who Wins?
by WaterBendingRoxsSoxs5540
Summary: Azula Mai and Ty Lee are going to attack the Avatar the next day, but what happens when Mai finds the girl who succesfully took away Zuko from her? Will she blow their cover and attack her or him? And who is her? More will follow! Read!
1. Chapter 1

"This stupid, Ty Lee." says Azula harshly. Mai finally says something after the longest time.

"I agree." she mummurs. Her thin black hair is hanging down her back, and out of the braids it's usually in.

"Oh no it's not!" says Ty Lee in her usual playful voice. "This is the most fun I've had in months!" she quickly jumped over the two to retrieve something out of her bag.

"Shouldn't we be getting some sleep?" Mai asks darkly. "Aren't we capturing the Avatar er something tomorrow? We don't have time for silly little sleepover parties." crossing her arms, Mai sulked lower into depression. Her and Zuko were finally done. She'd cried enough for the fool, and she was completely done with him and his games…well…almost.

"Oh you girls just need to loosen up!" giggled Ty Lee. "Let's do facials!" she suggested carrying many vials and jars with thick potions. Azula abandoned the two and went into her tent without more than a "good night" to her friends.

"More for me then!" Ty Lee retreated into her tent. She poked her head back out and asked Mai if she'd like to join. Mai shook her head and let Ty Lee enjoy her time.

Now alone, Mai decided to go for a walk. The forest was a dirty, wasteland to the grieving girl, but she needed to be alone. She rose and started to walk off.

Soon, Mai stopped by a lake. She sat on a rock and started crying. She hated Zuko. Hated him with a passion she only felt for herself for loosing him. How could she? How could he?! She sobbed violently until she had no more tears and her voice was almost lost. She currled up silently on the bank and fell asleep.

Mai was awoken by the sound of spashing water. She heard a girl's voice. Frustrated, the voice screamed. Loudly. Mai shot up and instantly spotted the water tribe girl. She hung around with the Avatar a lot. What was she doing here? Mai realized that the Avatar might be near. She decided to watch the girl though, before she left to tell Azula. Then, he appeared. He walked silently out from the forest and to the peasant. Her heart ripped, her temper rose, as he went over and took her hands in his. Mai, subconsciously, felt her own. She could almost feel his warmness on her skin. She snarled at the water tribe girl. _Whore, _she thought_. And all this time I thought you were the Avatar's girl. _

_Mai didn't have time to think. Quickly she stood and threw darts at Zuko, pinning him to a tree behind him. Half his face was alit with the light of the full moon. His scar hidden in darkness, his beauty was brilliant. She saw how soft his face really was without it. Suddenly, her legs went cold and stiff. She noticed the ice that engulfed them. She struggled but failed. _

"_Bitch!" she shrieked._

"_What are you doing here?" the water tribe girl asked. Mai struggled more with the ice, but gave up. _

"_No reason," she bodly stated. "Just thought I'd watch you have play time with my ex-boyfriend." The girl sent her a look that was half hidden by the darkness. "Well, peasant, I suppose you're going to kill me and take my man, is that it? Coward." she growled. "You won't even fight me for him." her words her tinted with the thinness coat of venom as she repeated the word: "Coward."_

_The water tribe girl unfroze her feet. Finally, Zuko spoke up. "Mai don't do this." he snapped. "Just leave, and she'll let you go." _

_Mai shook her head. "Oh Zuko, what makes you think she'll beat me? Do you think I'm as fragial as my feelings? You're wrong. When I'll done with this peasant, I'll go to you and make you pay for what you've done." she reached into her coat for blades, but not in time. Katara was already bending the water she needed to freeze her opponent's whole body. Mai was frozen, and her body was slowly going along with it. She tried to sob, but her body was completely in ice. Her face feeling like it was going to break and her heart feeling low. Katara unfroze the water, and stared at Mai. _

"_Leave." she said darkly. Mai, who had fallen onto the ground, held her legs. She was so cold. She was so worn out also. Her heart was aching like nothing before and her body was tired. She stood up slowly, regaining feeling in her body. Then, like the stealthy girl she was, she shot one blade right at Zuko. The water tribe girl would get what she had coming to her later, but she only had one shot. And Zuko was the sorce of her pain. She watched at Katara spun and froze the blade in it's place. By then, Mai had realized that she would not win. She fled to tell Azula of the events that had occurred, still carrying her broken heart and worn body._


	2. Chapter 2

Mai returned to the camp, her feet almost paralyzed. Her body collapsed near the camp site. She curled up again and sobbed harshly. She hope only Ty Lee had heard her sobbing. Finally, she noticed Azula standing almost right on top of her. She shuddered at what she knew Azula was going to say or do to her for being weak. Suddenly, she felt the softest touch on her neck, cold but inviting. Azula leaned her up and whispered "How would you like it if I could schedule a rematch?" Mai sobbed even more only to receive a smack to the face. "Stand," commanded Azula. Mai stood. She saw Ty Lee standing behind Azula, her eyes looking down. Almost hurt. Mai looked down at Azula's feet.

"Get some rest. They have not gone far because of the wounded earth bending girl. I will awake you when we are going to attack." with that she left Mai and Ty Lee. "Stay here until my return." she instructed before she disappeared into the forest. With that, Mai fled to her tent and cried herself silently asleep, afraid Azula would over hear her sobs and punish her for being weak.

_When she awoke, Azula was kicking her violently. "Get up! Get up I say!" Azula left and Mai quickly followed._

_"What has happened?" she asked. Azula looked fiercely at her. "Well I just thought you'd like to see this. Follow me, Mai." she smirked as she stalked off._

_Azula had led her to an open field surrounded by trees._

_"What is this Azula? I thought we were going to attack them?" Azula smiled evily and motioned to one side of the clearing. There, the water tribe girl was strapped to a tree. And to her left, Zuko. Mai's heart skipped a beat._

_"What did you do?" she asked, her voice shaking._

_"Oh, Ty Lee and I just dropped the Avatar a little visit, took his woman, disabled her bending, and took her man, your ex, disabled his bending, and strapped them both to a tree. Oh, and I gave the water tribe boy to Ty Lee. She had to practice her arts on something. And I get the Avatar. Everyone is happy." Azula's words seemed to overlap each other as she spoke. Is this really real? Thought Mia._

_"Have fun. Oh and dinner is later. Don't be late." she stalked off without another word to Mai. She walked past Zuko and said "Bye Zukee, have fun. And Don't let this get you down. I'm sure Mai will go easy on you." she walked by Katara without more than a "whore" to the girl._

_Now with Azula gone and only Mai, Katara, and Zuko, the field was quiet. The wind blew gentle, gliding past Zuko's hair. She sighed, and walked up to him. She crouched down, more like fell, in front of him. Her hair covered her face. She realized how beaten up he was._

_"How could you do this?" she asked. "Zuko, I hate you." she said. "Then I love you." she looked up. "Do you even love me? At all?" she asked. She stood up, angry now. She kissed him violently, pulling at his hair. He was still not moving; inresponsive and numb. "Oh so it's like that then!" she shrieked. "Zuko what will it take for you to love me?" she asked. "What if I made you?" she asked. She started to rip off his clothes, tearing violently, causing his legs and arms to bleed. Still tied up, he stood there and bled, still not moving. "Zuko, what will it take?" he said nothing. Her hands had blood dripping off them. She had cut his legs with her razors while ripping off his clothes. She was very angry now. _

_"What if I did this." she walked over to the water tribe girl and kicked her. Katara whimpered and slide down, sitting on the cold ground. Zuko still didn't move, but he seemed to respond more when she tortured the girl. "Zuko I'm going to kill her." she said levely. "I'm going to murder the girl who seduced you away from me, the only you really loved." she cut katara's arms, little slashes in the skin. Katara held it in as she clawed at the ground._

_"Well water bender, do you think you are ready for a rematch now?" she kicked her again. Zuko lifted his head. Furious, Mai unleashed all she had to say on Zuko and all her anger and fear and emotion on Katara. Kicking, scratching, raping, trashing, cutting, torturing, Mai unleashed every last bit of energy on her. Katara, an almost dead corpse on the ground, only suffered. Zuko had finally responded and started screaming at Mai._

_"You're crazy Mai! The only reason we broke up was because of me, so why are you blaming her? I love her more because she doesn't just complain, cry, whine, or anything. You'll never know what I feel. Stop it! Stop it now, Mai!." nothing had stopped the girl from continuing the deed. Katara, scarred and almost dead, started to cry. Her lip was big, both eyes black, arms bloody, legs bare and bloody. Mai's hands bloody, her blades stained with blood also. She had not stopped since the sun was up. How long could she keep this up? Forever, she thought. She finally stopped and fell on the ground in front of Katara, panting harshly._

_"This isn't even your fault." she laughed evily and crawled to Zuko, who was sitting. She wondered what Ty Lee had done to them, they were so weak and powerless. She took this as an advantage. _


	3. Chapter 3

_As she climbed into Zuko's lap, she clawed at his face. His scar was healing, but it would always be there. Always. She had scratched his face enough when she realized he was crying. He was probably crying for Katara. Bitch. She had already ripped most of his clothes off, and as she ripped of the rest, she noticed him looking at Katara. He looked apologetic, a look he had never given her. She grabbed his weak jaw and forced him to look at her._

_"If you won't love me I'll make you." she whispered. By the time the moon was high in the sky, she had done everything to them. From crawling at their body and ripping them apart to rape to making them watch one another suffer to giving them her full speech on what she thought of Zuko. Her hair was ridden askew and she was tired and worn. She was standing when she realized Ty Lee behind her. She turned, blood on her hands. Ty Lee embraced her friend. Mai opened her eyes and saw Azula. She released Ty Lee and face Azula. She seemed impressed, but all she said was "I could do better." She went to inspect the damage._

_Azula kicked her brother. "It's no use, he doesn't love me." Mai crossed her bloody arms. Azula looked at Katara, she was beaten pretty badly. It made her smile._

_"Well it seems we can just leave them now. I've yet to defeat the Avatar. I've got him secure in my tent. Want to see? Ty Lee has given him a makeover and everything. You must come see, Mai. Surely that would cheer you up." How did she know how Mai felt? Azula was always like that. "Come, we've had a long day. You need to wash the peasant's blood off of your hands. How humiliating." she siliently left the two to die, Ty Lee and Mai followed. Mai wondered how Azula knew it was her blood, probably because of the way she was positioned. She shuddered at what she had done, what pain she had caused. She felt like Azula, but then again she didn't. For about a minute she felt great; causing Zuko pain was her goal, and she very much went past that point. She smiled, but then the shame and guilt returned. When they reached the lake, she washed herself not only of the blood, but of what she had done. How could she? How could she?_

_That late night after dinner with Ty Lee and Azula, she fled back to where Zuko and the water tribe girl were left. They hadn't gone anywhere, obviously. They were both asleep, and remained asleep as Mai dragged them each to the lake, which was a good distance away. She washed them and gave them both cloaks. Not a second after she had cleaned them up, Azula appeared._


	4. Chapter 4

_Azula appeared, clapping her hands softly."I'm very proud of you, Mai." she said codly. Mai tensed up. She knew Azula; she would get to her for this. What was she planning? "I didn't think a little girl like you could do all this, and then clean it up." she smirked evilly. "So what did you think I would say about it? Or did you think I wouldn't find out." she snarled. "Mai. Do you know what you've done? You've betrayed me. You still love Zuko. If I wasn't crazy, I'd say you'd love him more than you love me." she shook her head._

_"No…" Mai managed. "I love him more…than I fear you…" she stuttered. She was weak. She realized how long it'd been since she'd slept. She shook her head. Suddenly, she felt cold fingers wrap around her neck. Then, as quick as they appeared, they released her. She fell back and caught herself. She sat up and watched as Zuko burned Azula to the ground. Azula screeched and fell over. Her body was burning red as the smell of burning flesh filled the air. Mai screamed and scrambled to get back her feet. By the time she did the fire had died down, and Zuko was on the other side. No emotion showed on his face. His sister had just died and not a tear was shed by him. Suddenly, the Avatar came through the woods with Ty Lee. She smiled and waved at Mai. Mai could only stare._

_"What the-" Zuko cut her off with a passionate kiss, and she fainted"_

_When she awoke, Zuko's breathing greeted her. "Good morning, beautiful." he whispered. The warmness from his body engulfed her and she melted into his arms like all the times before. "How would you like it if I gave this another chance?" he asked warmly. She embraced the moment and nodded slowly. She didn't want this to ever end. She never wanted to leave him. She held on to him, until she woke up from the dream she wished was reality._

She blinked as she realized what she was really looking at. It was Zuko's angelic face. She sighed as she realized that it was only a dream. How could that ever happen? How could Zuko ever really leave her and join the Avatar. She shuddered at the thought, and embraced the moment. For all she knew, it could all end tomorow.


End file.
